plot twist
by oswiins
Summary: Ancient Egypt!AU. Both Severus and Sirius had been assigned to go and raid a tomb. They find each other.


Severus thought he was the only one that was going in the tomb. It turns out that someone else was in there with him. And he knew who it was by listening to his voice.

"What are you doing here, Black?" shouted Severus, his oily black hair flying in the wind. Luckily it didn't hit him in the face.

A small light from the tip of a wand moved towards his face, making him squint his eyes at the light. Even though it was dim, any type of light hurt his eyes in this dark corner. "What am I doing here?" exclaimed a loud annoying voice, which made Severus want to claw his eyes out. "I should be asking you that!"

The light moved from his face to the owner of the wand.

"I hate you Black." whispered Severus, but in the silence the sentence was clear.

Sirius laughed out loud. It was like a bark. "You think I like you, Snivellus?"

The light from his wand grew brighter. Severus could see every inch of him.

Sirius Black looked as handsome as ever, but in the two years from graduating Hogwarts, his hair had grown almost as long as Severus' but they were not oily and hanging from his head like an unfinished tapestry. Severus hated him. The envy stabbed his heart, just like it did almost every day at school.

Severus celebrated when they graduated, thinking that he didn't need to see anyone from school that was in Gryffindor ever again. With the exception of Lily of course. But now their relationship turned solely into him stalking her and Potters window.

Thinking about this made him feel pathetic.

He stopped thinking about it. He turned his concentration to Black.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius. Folding his arms in front of his chest and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with a judgemental look on his face.

Severus wanted to say something scathing but couldn't think of anything to say.

And then he decided on answering Black's question. But he wasn't sure if he was going to tell him the truth or lie. So instead he decided on some of the truth, definitely not the full truth. They were on opposite sides of the war. "Someone paid me to find this object that is very important to them. Personally."

"Uh huh. Uh huh." said Sirius, nodding his head slowly. "I don't believe you."

Severus ignored him. "I told you what I was doing here. Now you should tell me what you're doing."

"Actually, uh, the same reason," spluttered Sirius. Now his hands turned to his waist. "I'm supposed to find something and I'm going to bring it back in this." said Sirius, then he waved his wand and a suitcase appeared in his hands. And another wave made the suitcase disappear.

"Okay. Now you need to give me more specifics." said Severus. "What is this thing."

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sirius, looking as if he had been hit in the face by a frying pan.

Severus grimaced. "Fine. Well we'll just leave this to a mystery."

"Yes. Let's split up and never see each other in this tomb. If I see you again, I will personally sit on you, and not in a fun way." replied Sirius, looking at Severus with a disgusted look. He whispered "Nox" and the light at the end of his wand disappeared. The darkness was just enough to make Severus see Sirius walk away from him, and his muscled backside. Severus wanted to barf.

Then he too turn on his back and walked along the road.

"Oh no, this is the way I came in." He said and turned and walked behind Sirius.

"Looks I like I'm going to follow you," said Severus gloomily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

Severus had to jog to keep up with him. He half wanted to shout for him to slow down, but thought better of it. Sirius would tease him to no end, just like he and Potter used to do.

A few seconds down the path of the dirt filled path, Sirius took from out of his toga a map.

Severus jogged forward and peered from behind Sirius' shoulder. "What's that?" asked Severus and made Sirius jump a few inches off the ground.

Sirius turned back to the map, ignoring Severus.

Severus took out his wand and pointed it to the map. "Lumos," he said and the end of the wand lit up and he could see the map clearly. Although that made Sirius duck away from him. But that just made the map clearer than for him to see.

It was a perfect map of the tomb, new and pressed parchment.

"Don't peer down at it, your oil will leak on it and damage the map." said Sirius, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, and he pulled the map out of the sight of Severus. Snape tried not to look at it. "So, how did you get your dog paws on that?" asked Severus. Sirius laughed again. Severus had no idea why.

"Well, I got this by belonging in the right side of the war." said Sirius, rolling his eyes. Then he stopped walking. Severus bumped into him. "Why don't I just curse you right now and continue on my own?"

He turned around at this and Severus started to back away from him.

"Please don't." begged Severus. He whispered "Nox" and the light at the end of his wand disappeared. "You know we can help each other and at the end we can go just see who gets out of this place first. And we really do need to help each other, this is a tomb of a dangerous dark wizard, there's bound to be several dangerous traps involved."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully and then agreed to him. The two of them turned around and continued walking.

A few steps in, something unpredictable but also scary happened.

A ton of fruit bats flew from behind them.

At first they first heard the sound of flapping wings, which was very loud. And then the both of them turned around together and found a huge cloud of flapping wings coming towards them in an impossible speed.

All that Severus remembered, there was a familiar screaming sound and a huge black crowd trying to get to him, then he opened his eyes. There was nothing in front of him except darkness.

He turned around to look at Sirius.

"So, what happened?" asked Severus.

"You screamed. I produced a shield charm. We're all fine." said Sirius, looking at him with judge-y eyes. Severus decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You were really brave," added Sirius.

Severus pursed his lips. "Yes, thank you for your input."

Severus prayed that Black wouldn't continue to tease him. And he didn't. They walked in silence for a few minutes. A lot of things had happened in that time. A few weapons chased them around until they blasted them with a load of curses, and a couple of moving wooden Anubis'. Which made both Sirius and Severus freak out.

They finally got to take a rest from screaming and running after the last of the Anubis burned down on the ground.

Until of course they bumped into a Sphinx.

Severus wasn't even surprised. Everyone keeps Sphinx's in their tombs and banks and important places to guard personal belongings.

It was the riddle that the Sphinx might give was a problem for him. If they guessed wrong, they would be cut into several slices.

She had oily black hair and it was pulled into an Isis hairstyle. And deep red colour in her lips.

This was probably the biggest Sphinx that he had ever seen.

It was as big as a small cottage, and very thankfully that this tomb was so big that the Sphinx was able to lay down there comfortably with a lot of space. If there wasn't so much space in the tomb, the Sphinx might've hit her head and found the ceiling falling down at them.

"Hi," said Sirius, his voice a little shaky as he looked up at the Sphinx's face.

"Hello." the Sphinx said and stood up, Severus was very worried about the ceiling, but the Sphinx didn't touch the ceiling. "I will give you an riddle. If you can answer correctly I will let you past and you will find your treasure. But if you don't, you will die."

Sirius nodded. Severus nodded too.

"Alice is walking throught the forest of forgetfulness. She wants to know what day of the week it is. She stops and asks a lion and a unicorn. Now the lion lies all of the time on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. The unicorn always lies on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Alice asks the lion what day it is, he says, 'Well, yesterday was one of my lying days.' Alice can't figure it out just from the lion's answer so she asks the unicorn and the unicorn says, 'Yesterday was also one of my lying days.' What day is it?"

Sirius looked just as confused as Severus felt. "Can you maybe say it again?"

The sphinx nodded and repeated the riddle.

Sirius could hear Snape's mind whirring. But of course, he knew the answer already.

"Should we talk with each other?" asked Severus, turning to Sirius and making sure that they were sure.

Sirius smirked. He ignored the oily little runt and said as loud as he could, "Thursday!"

He turned to see Snape's reaction to this and saw his mouth fall open so wide that he could've swallowed a fish. Then happy about this, Sirius turned back to the sphinx to see if they were going to be allowed to cross her or not. The Sphinx turned around and left a small path for them to walk past her.

Sirius gave Snape a huge wink and a cocky smile.

Snape rolled his eyes and followed Sirius past the Sphinx.

"Come on, how longer and how many stuff we're going to go through before we get what we were here for?" asked Severus as they walked for one minute.

And once again he bumped into Sirius' back.

"Eh, what's going on?" asked Severus, walking over and finding a golden lamp on the floor in front of Sirius' feet.

He pushed past him and walked over to pick up the lamp. "Why don't you just rub it three times, see if a genie comes out." said Sirius sarcastically, of course Severus didn't know this. He rubbed and a genie spewed from the lamp.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Sirius.

Severus guessed that he did not expect a Genie to come from the lamp.

"What do you want? Except the book of the dead, I really can't give you that." said the Genie. He had purple skin, and no legs, just smoke that lead from the lamp.

"I'm here for the stone of resurrection." said Sirius, stepping forward to the genie.

The genie nodded. And a small black stone appeared in his hand.

"And you?" he turned to Severus.

"Aren't you going to ask us for a test or something?" asked Severus. The genie shook his head. "No, you've been through a lot of things already. So, you want something or what? A shampoo?"

Sirius laughed and he and the genie gave each other high fives.

"No, I'm look for something entirely different." said Severus.

And they walked out of the tomb a few minutes later. Sirius waving at him as he walked towards the market. Severus almost wanted to curse him from behind, but there was a load of muggles and he might just hit one of them.

He hoped this was the last time he sees Sirius.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Writing Club  
** **Book Club - iii. a thousand pieces of me:  
** **Paul Markov: (object) map (word) mystery (time) Ancient Egypt (character) Sirius Black  
** **Showtime - 16. "I will personally sit on you, and not in a fun way."  
** **Days of the Month - Geocatching Day: Write about someone searching for something  
** **Creature Appreciation - Genie**

 **Gobstones Club - Purple Stone: Ambition. Prompts: A16 (spell) Nox, P18 (emotion) envy, T9 (object) suitcase**

 **Hogwarts Birthday: Treasure Hunt. C7 Severus Snape.  
** **Hogwarts Birthday: Jenga - (Dialogue) "Yes, thank you for your input."**

 **HPFC**

 **Disney Character Challenge/Competition - Terence: write about the deathly hallows  
** **Ultimate Doctor Who Challenge/Competition - Third Doctor: Write about a disowned member of the Black Family**


End file.
